Minutes too late
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have another fight, with Shuichi making a big decision in the end. What's Yuki to do when he realises its too late for him to make things right? YuxShu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 'Sup this is my first Gravitation fic, so take it easy with the comments, aiight. Well, enjoy ya! () OH ya this is kind of a song fic.  
****P.S. TwO-ShOt FiC**

**Title:** **Minutes Too Late**

**Breaking My Heart: **

" Hey everyone!" K yelled as he burst into the studio room, while waving a a loaded gun around, causing the people around him to duck down for cover.

"Would you quit swinging that thing around?" Hiro called to him, looking quite annoyed.

"Gomen, gomen." K said too happy to sound normal to the others in the room. "I have great news to you all, for the next couple of months, Bad Luck will be on a world wide tour with Nittle Grasper!"

"NANI!" All three of Bad Luck's members yelled in unison as they looked at their manager.

"Is there a problem with this?" K asked as he became serious and slowly pulled out his gun.

Sensing this, all three of them started waving their hand as they said how okay it was, no problem at all and other things that would satisfy the crazed gun manager.

"Good, now I better see all of you work hard today, alright get to work."

With that for the rest of the day they all worked, tuning and messing with the lyrics, scrambling to record some of the new songs that are ready and would be used on the tour along with song of their old ones. Only messing up once awhile, but still passible according to their manager and Mr. Sakano. Soon it was time to head back home. Mr. K and Mr. Sakano walked into the room.

"Alright people, wrap it up. By the way Great job everyone." Mr. K complemented them all who Mr. Sakano agreed as well at their hard work and efforts.

Before anyone could say any thing, a pink blur sped out of the studio room and out of the building within seconds. Too excited to get home to his beloved lover, Yuki. Meanwhile Yuki as always slaving himself infront of his loptop while smoking his personal cancer sticks while suffering a certain case of writers block to top it of with a growing migraine too. Taking a drag as he looked at the clock by the corner of his loptop indicating that a certain pink haired genki will be burtsing through the door any seconds now. Sure enough a loud bang accompanied with a " TADAIMA! YUKIIIII!" Sighing to himself, Yuki braced himself for the coming glomp he was bound to get.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yukiii!" A pink blur clung tightly around the waist of a certain blonde.

"Get off of me brat."

"Demo Yuki-"

"I said 'GET OFF' now." Yuki growled in annoyance of his persistent lover.

"Yukiiii." Ignoring the whining of his lover that he just pushed him harder causing for Shuichi to fall on the ground. Opening to protest was soon cut off by the novelist.

"No. Get out! Can't you see I'm busy baka!" Too stunned to move as tears began to fall at the corners of his eyes. Giving no time, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's arm roughly and tossed him out of the room then locking himself inside. **  
**  
**_I'm on the floor  
counting one minute more  
No-one to break the silence _**

Shuichi cried freely as more tears came as he stayed on the floor infront of the door that is keeping him away from his love. Ignoring everything around him as he stayed still trying to find any flaw that he might have missed, causing for all these to happen. Shuichi looked as if he was just starring at something yet at nothing all at once. Feeling himself go numb but not caring at all, letting himself be carried away to who knows where.

_**Staring into the night  
all alone but that's alright  
It's the feeling deep inside I don't like **_

After staying in one position for so long, he finally picked himself up and went over to the guest room where all his belongings are. Standing in the middle of the room as he looked around him. Seeing all his Nittle Grasper cds and other collections also his usual things and clothing, not one has ever made it to his Yuki's room. Another wave of tears came over him as he stared at the small picture frame on the bedside table. Walking towards it as he picked it up, holding it close as he gave a light kiss at the person on the picture as he held the frame close to his heart. Feeling his heart breaking into tiny million pieces. No one to help him pick up the pieces nor help to mend it all back together.

_**There is no excuse my friend  
for breaking my heart breaking my heart again  
This is where our journey ends  
Your breaking my heart again **_

Lying in bed as he continued to hold the picture against his now shattered self. Crying in silence as he reminisce those few chrish memories he had with his supposed lover.

" Is this how it should really end? Can't we start over again and forget those painful memories? Yuki, koi where are you? It seems your so high up I can barely reach you. Please don't leave me here all alone in the dark. Please...please...please..."

Getting up as I went to get my duffel bags as he began to pick up and gather his belongings not leaving a single thing behind as he stuffed them in his bag. Once packed he looked around seeing if there is anything amiss.

_**Here in my bed  
counting the words you've said  
They linger in the shadows **_

Grabbing his stuffs did he walked out of the room, leaving only thing behind his past. Knowing that once he walks out of that door, there's no turning back. Everything will end within that moment. Deciding not leave any note, leave everything behind and not leave anything behind. NO sign NO symbol of anything that has happened within the place he once called home.

_**Coming home late at night  
drunk again but that's alright  
It's the look in your eyes I don't like **_

"It's for the best. Sayonara Eiri Yuki." He spoke to the wishing with hope that the wind would pass it to his soon to be ex-lover. Hoping he would rush out of that door that has seperated them for so long, to stop him from leaving. To say sorry and that everything would be alright. But it seems such hope nor wish can never be fulfilled.

_**There is no excuse my friend  
for breaking my heart breaking my heart again  
This is where our journey ends  
Your breaking my heart again **_

Walking away from it all, to end it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minutes Too Late  
Chapter - 2  
Song – Sorry  
Artist – The Jonas Brothers**

* * *

**Title: Yuki's Revelation  
**  


* * *

Yuki busily typed away in his office, enjoying the peace and quiet that the place was providing. Completely unaware of what was really going on the other side of the closed door. When he was finally working on the last chapter, he decided to take a little brake and get something to drink as well see what his pink-haired lover was up to, for he knows a quiet Shuichi equals problem or something he'd rather not deal with at all. After saving the drafts, he then grabbed his cigarette and light one up as he then made his way out of his office only to be met by complete darkness. Trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden darkness, he then went to switch on the light.

He didn't notice anything amiss as he threaded towards the kitchen. Once he grabbed a can of beer off the fridge, he then made his way to the living room thinking Shuichi may have fallen asleep on the couch. Not bothering to turn on the lights as there was the light illuminating from the outside, even though there was a storm brewing outside. He was surprised when he saw no body on the couch that he then made his way to the bedroom. Finding the bed empty, he took a long hard look around the room that he then noticed that the room seems emptier, like there were some things missing in the room.

It didn't take him long to realize that it was Shuichi's things that were missing from where they once were placed. Walking quickly to the closet that they shared, he noticed that the other half of the closet was empty where Shuichi's clothes should be. Alarmed as he doesn't recall anything that may cause for the brat to leave and bring _all_his clothes. Yuki ran around the condo looking for Shuichi's things, but it was to no avail. Not one thing that belonged to the pop star was in sight. It was like Shuichi was never in the condo to begin with.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks at the idea that the one person who fought tooth and nail to be with him, to love him unconditionally, has finally left him like he had told him so many times before. He shut off the lights as he made his way to the couch, slumped down and sliding all the way to the floor. Taking a swig of the beer as he started to reminisce the past as another flash brightened the sky outside…

**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights  
But lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say**

_A clear night sky as Yuki held Shuichi into his arms and kissed him under the moonlight. Sensing the passion from that one simple kiss escalate as they laid on the floor, unable to go to the room as they touched and kiss, holding onto each other as they passionately made love to each other. Yuki allowed himself to smile a sincere genuine smile as he starred at his lover.  
__  
_**I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way**

_Shuichi stood on the balcony looking at the beautiful scene in front of him. Yuki came out of his room to be met with a breath taking sight of his young lover just standing there barefoot, only wearing a silk short matched with a long sleeved button-up silk shirt. After just standing there watching the sight before him that he silently walked up behind the young singer, careful that he would not be noticed by the other. Gently wrapping his arms around the slim waist as he kissed the juncture between hiss lover's neck and shoulder, surprised was the singer as he quickly turned around giving easy access for the novelist to capture those soft luscious lips with his own. Under starry sky and the illuminating lights of the city that the two kissed passionately._

**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know your gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say**

Taking another swig from his drink that he then slowly turned his head facing the door towards his office where so many nights had kept him away from his love. Finally admitting how _important_Shuichi is to him by losing the singer. He knew these feelings signifies the high price that he had to pay as he lost the one he loved to fear, denial and most of all to pride. He was to proud of himself to admit that was actually losing the ice around his frigid heart, allowing to beat once more for the one person who went through hardships and more for him.

**I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to standing  
But your already on your way**

"_YUKIII!! TADAIMA!!" Shuichi yelled in his usual voice as he barged into Yuki's office. Not slowing down as he went to hug and kiss his precious Yuki. Showing that bright smile carved on his face. "Are you ready Yuki?"  
"Ready for what brat?" was Yuki's reply as he continued to work on his novel.  
The smile faltering a bit, feeling that this would be another broken promise, just like the rest of the other promise the blonde novelist had made with Shuichi only to brake it in the end right in front of his face without any sympathy nor a trace of guilt at all. Shaking his thoughts away, Shuichi continued to smile and look happy to his blonde lover.  
"Remember Yuki, you promised that we would go out for dinner together, remember." Shuichi explained hoping that his Yuki would change and actually keep his promise this time, but it was futile in the end.  
"Can't you see I'm busy?" Yuki asked sounding irritated. "I need to finish these last few chapters in time for next week's deadline."  
"But-" Shuichi tried to argue but was cut short by Yuki's next words.  
"Next time alright brat." Yuki said in a tone that meant no arguing. "But if you're that eager, why don't you call Nakano and you two just go out and eat." He added in.  
Shuichi stayed silent as his head hung low, not saying a word as he tried to conceal the tears making their way on his face. Turning to walk out of the room in a sluggish manner, failing to catch the short glance that was directed his way as he closed to door behind him. _

**Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late**

As the thoughts fade away at the back of his mind, Yuki finished the remains of his beer before making his way back into _his_ bedroom, it never came to his mind even once before now that the bedroom was never theirs. It was always been since the beginning his bedroom. Lying down on his bed that he was unable to block the nauseating feeling as memories bombarded his thoughts as he closed his eyes. Not bothering to wipe the tears that escaped his eyelids.

**I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me,  
This time is the last time that I'll ever beg you to stay  
But your already on your way**

As the past played out like a broken record over and over, one answer became very clear to him in the end. No matter what happens, he needs to get back _his _Shuichi back. Follow him through that door…

**But your already on your way**


End file.
